


What would you do?

by Heliya



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Marry Diaval, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Movie: Maleficent: Mistress of Evil, Secrets, Weddings, don't marry the prince, wrong husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heliya/pseuds/Heliya
Summary: “Oh I am happy for her. It’s just... she shares her happiness with her husband at the moment”, he lied and gave her an artificial smile. Before her gaze burned into his soul, he looked away.Maleficent furrowed her brow. “That’s not the reason. What’s the matter with you? I thought I was the only one who didn’t want Aurora to marry”, she mocked.“I never said, I don’t want her to marry. Just not-“, he stopped himself and swallowed his rash words.“Just not the prince”, she finished his sentence. Understanding flashed in her eyes._____Aurora married Prince Philip. But Diaval can't be happy for her and Maleficent wants to know why. Maybe Aurora's choice was not the right one?
Relationships: Aurora/Diaval (Disney), Aurora/Phillip (Disney), Diaval & Maleficent (Disney)
Kudos: 17





	What would you do?

He was foolish enough to think, telling Maleficent about the engagement would change something. As if she would forbid Aurora to marry the prince. He despised himself for this thought. Everything he wanted was to see Aurora happy. Her ringing laughter should have been evidence enough that the prince was making her happy. But he just couldn’t supress his thought. He didn’t wanted Aurora to marry Prince Philip.

But here he was. When she walked down the aisle at Maleficent’s side, he looked at her in awe. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her cheeks flushed with a light pink. Her eyes shone like the summer sky. A soft smile on her lips. It seemed like she floated over the ground like a fairy. All eyes on her.

As she passed him, their eyes met for a brief moment. His heart skipped a beat. It felt like he couldn’t breathe. He wanted to ruffle his feathers, hide from this scene. Protect his heart. But he couldn’t flee. He wanted to see her happy and if this was what made her happy, he would share her moment of joy. At least for this very moment.

Diaval gave her a faint smile as Maleficent let her go. Painful thoughts rushed through his head, seeing the look Aurora gave her future husband. They were so in love. They were perfectly happy. And Diaval hated himself that he couldn’t be happy for her. At least not as happy as she deserved.

After they exchanged the vows and rings, Diaval was quick to leave this scene. He didn’t have the heart to fake a laugh and hug her. He needed a moment to swallow his foolish grudge so he could face her with a honest smile. He wanted to tell her how delighted he was for her. But at this moment it would have been a lie. 

The wedding feast was loud and chaotic, but it was just like Aurora loved it. Nothing too formal. Humans, faeries and dark fey chatted, laughed, danced and ate. It was the perfect symbol for peace between the different unions. The credit belonged all to her. She was a wonderful queen for her people. She brought them together, showed them, how they could live together in harmony. He was so proud of her. She had become a magnificent ruler, a lovely queen to her folk, kind and fair.

Diaval sat on the side of the dance floor, watching as Aurora und Philip danced for the first time as a newly wed couple. He heard her ringing laughter in the air. Saw the loving gaze in her eyes and for a moment he imagined how it would be, if she was looking at him that way. He to whom she gifted her enamoured smile. Her gentle touch.

His heart grew heavy as he observed them, but he couldn’t look away. 

“I can’t believe my little beasty is married now.” Maleficent’s voice gave him a start. She sat down next to him and gave him an odd look. “I’m surprised you aren’t radiant with joy. Usually you are the first who takes part in her gleeful laughter”, she said nearly worried.

Diaval let out a faint sigh and shook his head. “Oh I am happy for her. It’s just... she shares her happiness with her husband at the moment”, he lied and gave her an artificial smile. Before her gaze burned in his soul, he looked away.

Maleficent furrowed her brow. “That’s not the reason. What’s the matter with you? I thought I was the only one who didn’t want Aurora to marry”, she mocked.

“I never said, I don’t want her to marry. Just not-“, he stopped himself and swallowed his rash words.

“Just not the prince”, she finished his sentence. Understanding flashed in her eyes.

Diaval could feel her burning glare on him. He didn’t wanted her to know. “The prince is perfect for her. They love each other. And they are married now. Why are we talking about this?” Defeat resonated in his voice and he looked down on his feet. It made no sense to discuss this. They were married and nothing could change that. In fact he didn’t wanted to change it. Aurora was happy and that was all that mattered.

Maleficent let out a mocking snort. “Perfect for her? I didn’t know ravens are blind”, she sneered and let her eyes wander to her goddaughter and her husband. “Silly bird, just look at him. Aurora may be in love with him, yes of course. He was the first real human she’d ever met. He was kind and sweet to her. He was the only one to have the courage to get closer to her. And maybe he will be a good husband, a good father even. But he knows nothing of her world. Not Perceforest but the Moors. He is a human all through. But she is a child of the Moors. He wants her to live in Ulstead. Just visiting the Moors from time to time as if it was just a place she liked to be. But it’s her home and she will miss it. You know how she hated to be at Perceforest for such a long time. She didn’t even wanted to live in the castle.”

Every word of her made sense to him. And still Aurora married Prince Philip. “If you are so sure about all that, why didn’t you do something? Why haven’t you kept her away from him?”, he asked in confusion.

A faint sigh escaped her throat and she shrugged her shoulders. “She has to make her own choices. Now and in the future. She could leave him anytime. Nobody in the Moors would judge.”

“But the humans would do! You know how they are. This is ridiculous”, Diaval intervened.

For a moment Maleficent looked at him in silence. He could see her thoughts running through her head. Why was it she always looked like she knew everything. Not just everything that happened now, but all that lay ahead?

“And if she would find someone, who truly understands her? Someone she is deeply in love with? And who will treat her just like she deserves? Would you tell her, she mustn’t leave Philip, because the humans would judge her for it?” Her voice was calm, but it hid so much more than Diaval could have grasped.

Before he could answer, Aurora came up to them with a broad smile. “Here you are. I nearly put you on the wanted list”, she joked and hold her hand out to him. “You promised me one dance, remember?”

Diaval looked at her hand dumbfounded. “Yes. Yes of course.” Silently he darted a glance at Maleficent who gave her goddaughter a ambiguous smile. He took Auroras hand and his heart skipped a beat once more. As they brought themselves in position on the dance floor, Maleficent’s words echoed in his head. 

He felt the warmth of her hand in his own. Heard the nervous beating of his heart inside his chest. Their eyes met. She looked at him with a loving smile. Instantly he sunk into her bright eyes. And all the thinking stopped.


End file.
